


Playing It Cool

by dancing_apples



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, kommissar and pieter are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_apples/pseuds/dancing_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>“What if after the riff off, Kommissar has an asthma attack. Like she escapes to the bathroom while everyone is partying and fumbles for inhaler but of course she chose tonight to not have it on her. And that’s when Beca finds her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing It Cool

Beca stopped in her tracks and stared at the woman with wide eyes, her heart racing with a weird mixture of fear and arousal. Kommissar was so adept at getting into Beca’s head with that stupid grin and overabundance of confidence and witty insults. And Beca wasn’t really sure she could deal with what was probably an even more self assured Kommissar after DSM’s win at the moment.

Beca is so very tempted to sneak back out the door and hope that the woman doesn’t see her fleeing like the ‘tiny mouse’ that she is. But the sight of the Kommissar leaning heavily against the sink, gasping for breath rooted Beca to the floor. Beca let the door close with a thump and shoved her hands into her pockets as she gathered the nerve to speak.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked nervously, tentatively taking a step forward.

“I am… fine,” Kommissar gasped, waving Beca away.

Her hairline was damp with sweat and her face was pale. Gone was the smug Kommissar from only minutes ago. Now there was simply a wheezing German woman who looked slightly panicked.

It was the coughing that really made it click in Beca’s head.

“Shit… are you having an asthma attack?”

Back in sixth grade, there was a boy in Beca’s class who had frequent asthma attacks. One day, after a particularly serious one, the teacher sat the class down and taught them the symptoms and what to do to until she could get there. Beca thought back, trying to remember exactly what she had said. Something about wheezing, coughing, and difficulty talking.

The woman nodded stiffly, and Beca moves forward even further, forcing herself to stay calm. She could do this. She could get through this situation like the adult that she was. Beca placed a gentle hand on Kommissar’s elbow and guided her over to sit on the edge of the bath.

“Okay, okay… Inhaler. Where’s your inhaler?” Beca asked as she recalled what her teacher had said.

“Pieter… has one,” she replied with great difficulty. Beca cursed under her breath. Kommissar didn’t have one on her.

“Is Pieter the one with the guyliner and the chiseled face I kinda want to punch?” Who was probably off trading barbs with Fat Amy or celebrating their victory. And she couldn’t leave Kommissar alone to hunt him down. Dammit. “Alright, so you’ve got to keep calm. Are you calm?”

The withering look Kommissar sent her was answer enough.

“Okaaaay, well I think you’re supposed to be breathing as deeply as possible? So on the count of three, breath exercises?” Beca said.

Kommissar rolled her eyes at Beca, but did her best to follow Beca’s breathing. After about a minute, the German began to sway on the lip of the bathtub, and Beca lurched forward to keep her steady.

“Oh, my god. Please don’t pass out on me,” Beca begged. “I can’t have you dying when I was the last person with you! Just think about what that will look like. People will think I murdered you. Oh, god. I’ll go to prison. I can’t go to prison.”

She was rambling, and it probably wasn’t helping the situation. Beca needed help and Kommissar needed a damn inhaler. Why had she left her phone with Stacie? Stupidest move ever. Oh, if she got out of this without a dead body on her hands, that phone would never leave her sight again.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Beca called gratefully, and the door swung open to reveal Pieter. Or the man Beca had assumed was Pieter.

When his eyes fell on Beca and Kommissar on the edge of the bath, his face turned grim and he cursed.

“Damn it, Luisa,” he growled as he rushed over to them, pulling an inhaler out of his pocket. He pulled the cap off and pressed it into Kommissar’s hand, before guiding it up to her mouth.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Beca asked, still helping to hold Kommissar- Luisa?- up.

“She will be,” Pieter replied as the German woman took a puff of the inhaler. Then in a much lower voice, he whispered something in German to Kommissar, which Beca’s brain translated to 'idiot’.

After a few moments, Pieter turned to Beca. “Thank you for keeping an eye on her,” he said sincerely, and it took the Bella off guard.

“Yeah, no problem.”

Kommissar was taking deep gasping breaths, but she was already looking better. Beca took that as her cue to leave. As she stood to go, a soft hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist. Beca turned back and saw the Kommissar looking gratefully up at her. The German squeezed her wrist lightly and Beca smiled down at her with a shrug.

“See you at Worlds,” Beca said as Kommissar unwrapped her fingers from around the Bella’s wrist. Then she turned on her heel and started to leave the bathroom.

She smiled widely as she made her way out, happy to have gotten through that encounter without completely embarrassing herself. Of course, as she mentally highfived herself for playing it cool, Beca tripped over her feet and had to catch herself on the door frame.

“Shit…” Beca whispered as she rested her head against the door frame. She could feel two sets of eyes on her back, and she sighed. Without looking back, she left the bathroom as quickly as possible.

So much for 'playing it cool’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Michaela for the prompt.
> 
> And credit to becommissar on tumblr again for her name.


End file.
